The Art Of Heroism
by ZeAwesomeHetalian
Summary: [A companion fanfic to "The Art Of Making One Happy"] Arthur is a recently transferred college student, he's set on his study's and isn't about to let anyone distract him from them. Or, so he thinks. Human AU.
1. A Man Named Alfred

**authors note: you shouldn't have to read my other fanfiction, The Art Of Making One Happy, to understand this one. I'll try to keep it separate UwU**

* * *

It all started when I, Arthur Kirkland transferred to a new college In the United States. I was very strict with myself about studying, no partying for me. College was for learning; not for having fun.

But it seems that a certain annoying American changed that principle of mine.

I walked down the hallway of my new school, completely unaware that the floors had just been cleaned, thus making them slippery. And, inevitably, i slipped. Causing the textbooks i was holding to become scattered across the cement floor. "Ow... Crap." I looked at the books that laid out across the ground, some of them slid as far as six feet away from where i fell.

Then i looked up, only to see a blue-eyed blonde-haired young man grinning at me, offering a hand to help me up. "Need some help?" Oh dear.. That voice. That hyper, loud, enthusiastic voice.. I thought it was bloody annoying back then. I took his hand, and he helped me up. "Thank you..." I said, a bit confused, no one really ever talked to me. I was always grumpy and stressed, causing me to be anti-social, and likely to snap at people. I bent down to pick up one of the books that had fallen close to me, but instead the over enthusiastic young man picked it up and looked at it. In all my books i had written my name, age, and phone number. Just incase i lost one of my books, and that would have been a disaster.

"Lets see... Arthur Kirkland.. Your name is Arthur? That means you're british. Age.. twenty-three? Wowee you are _old_." he laughed. "Just because my name is Arthur doesn't mean that I'm British. Well, I am, but..- I'm not old! Twenty-three is rather young. And you haven't introduced yourself yet." I retorted. "My name is Alfred F Jones! i Am nineteen years old and i wanna be a hero!" He struck a.. 'Heroic' pose. "Are you sure you're nineteen? Because you are acting like a preschooler." I snatched my book out of his hand and proceeded to pick up the rest of the scattered books. "Hey! No need to be mean.. And yes, I am nineteen!"

"Sure." I picked up the last book and started walking away. "Goodbye Mr. Jones it was a pleasure to meet you." "It was nice meeting you too, Arthur!" Just as I assumed, he had no sense of sarcasm.

.

.

.

The next day at lunch, i spotted him. I pulled the hood of my hoodie over my head, hoping he wouldn't see me. But, alas, it was to late. "Hey dude! How are ya?!"

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't yell all the time. And please, don't call me 'dude'." I said flatly. "Ok ok! How about Bro?" Alfred laughed, his eyes bright. "No. 'Bro' is just as bad."

"Ok.. This is random, But.. We're friends right?" That grin. That grin that seemed to contain every ounce of happiness in the world. "Ugh.. I can't say no, can I?" I rolled my eyes, though i did smile. How could you **not** smile while Alfred seemed so happy? "If you don't wanna be friends.. T-thats ok.." _Oh_. Oh no. His smile disappeared, only to be replaced with a frown.

"No, no. I'll be your friend.."

"Oh! Yay! Its just that i don't really have any friends, and i really feel like i can trust you, even though i just met you! So.. If we're friends we should get to know each other! Where in Britain are you from? I'm from New York City!"

So much talking... "I'm from London."

"Do you have any siblings? I have a brother and sister! My brother lives in Canada though.. And my sister lives Nashville Tennessee!" He smiled. "I have two brothers, and a sister. My sister and i used to share a house in London, and my two brothers are in Ireland and Scotland." How many questions was he gonna ask, anyways? "Um.. So. ... Sexual Orientation..?" Alfred blushed ever so slightly. What an odd question to ask someone you just met.. "Err... Heterosexual." "Oh. Y-yeah, me too. Girls sure are hot, huh?" .

"So.. Where are you staying?" Alfred finally said after a long awkward silence. "With a friend of mine." "Oh, cool! I'm staying with a friend too! But she lives pretty far from here so its a really long drive to school... Hey! wanna be roommates?! We can get a dorm!" Are you kidding me? We'd known each other for **less than twenty-four hours**. "We just met, and now you're telling me we should go get a dorm?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun! And my current 'roommate' has a boyfriend, so i get in her way a lot.. And it'd be easier for both of us if we lived on campus!" "Fine! Fine. We can get a bloody dorm.." It wasn't a bad idea after all, it was just kind of farfetched, we'd only just met. This man was warming up to me sooner than expected.


	2. The Dorm

Two weeks later we were able to move in to our new dorm (that we had obviously successfully gotten). I was picking up Alfred from his current roommates house so we could go unpack, and it turns out that his roommate was Sakura and her boyfriend Heracles. Two old friends of mine from high school. Sakura and I had actually dated for a while, and i am very grateful that we did. I learned a lot in the few weeks we were together.. Anyway, We finished putting Alfred's things in the car, said goodbye to Sakura and Heracles and started driving to the dormitories, which was about forty minutes away. Alfred was very quiet today, which as you can imagine was quite odd. I glanced over at him, he was looking at me but he quickly turned away. After a few more minutes of silence i looked at him through the corner of my eye. And as expected, he was looking at me again.

"Okay, what do you want?" I said and turned the radio off. "What do y'mean?" "You were staring at me, you twat." I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. "I w-wasn't staring at you, Artie! I mean, geez. No homo."

'_No homo_' ... That was the most annoying saying I had ever heard. When Alfred said 'no homo' the tone in his voice said 'all the homo' ugh.. Teenagers. "If you weren't staring at me, what were you doing? Gazing at me in awe?" I glanced over at him, i was only joking... Mostly. "N-no! ..you just look familiar.. I just noticed it.."

"Well you've been hanging out with me for two and a half weeks. Of course i look familiar!" How was i going to bare living with him for the next four years? "No no no no! Thats not what I meant! I mean.. I think I've seen you before college.. But- oh damn." He pulled out his phone, he seemed to be reading something. "I was right..." His lips contorted into a small smile, "you helped me out a great deal about two years ago." It wouldn't be 'til later when i found out what that meant, its very fortunate that at this time i just gave him a confused look and kept driving, not questioning him. None of the future events would have taken place if i had asked about it.

We pulled up to the dorms, Alfred was still grinning like an idiot and staring at his phone. "Alfred. We're here." I said flatly after about three minutes of sitting there, watching Alfred stare at his phone happily. Why did i agree to share a dorm with him? Look at him, he's insane. I had no idea what was on the screen of the fancy phone of his, but it must have been something amazing to be able to stare at it for ten minutes straight i thought. "Hm? Oh. Sorry." He chuckled and put his phone away, getting out of the car. I opened the boot- or, as Americans say, 'Trunk' of the car, getting some of Alfred's things. I had brought my stuff to the dorm yesterday so i didn't have to worry about Making too many trips back and forth, from my current residence to the dorms. It took us a few minutes to find the dorm again, but when we did it was rather amusing. "Holy shit its so small! That sucks.. Oh well. At least i get to live with you." Alfred flinched at his own words. "What? Oh nevermind.. Lets go unpack all your crap." We unpacked his things, blah, blah, blah.. Nothing else really happened back then, its just a small chapter in our large story.

Lets skip forward a few months.


End file.
